Ella And Roy Forever
by cielaphantomhivelovessebby
Summary: These are stories of Ella and Roy. Each chapter is a new story. If you want a full story made up out of a certain chapter, just say something and I'll see what I can do.
1. Chapter 1

**EllaxRoy**

**I don't own Full Metal Alchemist nor do I own any of the characters.**

"Oh Roy." Ella said, walking into Roy's office in her pink mini skirt that revealed her smooth, long, sexy legs and a dark blue, strapless top that only covered the upper half of her body.

Roy looked up and saw her. "El, why are you wearing that?" He questioned her carelessely as he looked her once up and down then went back to filling out his stacks upon stacks of paper work.

"Do you not like it?" She said as she walked over to him and leaned over a stack of his paper work, that pushed up her cleavage.

This caused Roy to stare at them, drawing his attention away from his work. "It..it's not that I don't like it..."

Ella giggled at him and then said to him: "My eyes are up here Roy." When she said that, his eyes moved straight up to her's and he blushed. "And, it is my day off. I can wear whatever I want to." Ella's right side of her mouth arose into a smirk.

"If it is your day off then you shouldn't be here." Roy smirked back, then forced himself to go back to his paper work.

"Alphonse left some stupid book here and I decided to pop in. Would you rather me not come here anymore?" She leaned against the stack of work even more; showing a little too much of her body.

"El," Roy looked up again only to see her breasts nearly touching his face, "I..i don't want you here..."

"Your eyes say otherwise." She was flustered, but covered it up with another sexy smart-ass smirk that she presented only to him.

He looked back up at her. "El, I don't like you, go home."

Just then, Al walks into the room. "El, we can go now; I've got the book." Alphonse said in his cute, childish voice.

El stood up the beautiful girl, now angry, pulled her shirt up and turned around to face Al. "Alright Al," Ella said sweetly, covering up her anger.

Ella could feel Roy's eyes on her, so she did what she could do, she acted clueless. Ella walked passed Al, who was by the door then 'accidentally tripped' of his foot. She screamed as she fell down on her gorgeous, young face.

When she fell, as she intened, her black lace underwear showed and her shirt slipped down so that her matching bra was revealed as well. Though she was still awake and okay, she pretened to be knocked out.

Alphonse bent down to turn Ella over on her back. "Roy, she needs to go the hospital!"

Roy was worried, but he did know that she would be okay. "Alphonse, calm down. She will be okay." Roy walked over to her body, and crouched down on one knee, just as Al had done. He blushed, seeing her bra and underwear.

"What should we do?!" Alphonse asked, still in a painc.

"Al, calm down and get all of the paper off of my desk." Roy said as he gentely picked Ella up then stood with her in his arms, trying extremely hard not to look anywhere else but forward.

Alphonse stood along with Roy, then they both walked over to Roy's desk. Al cleared off Roy's desk, then Roy set Ella down.

"How do we wake her up?" Al asked, looking at Roy.

Roy smirked, figuring out that Ella was not really asleep. "I know what to do." He said, getting closer to Ella's face.

"Roy... what are you doing?" Al wondered.

Roy ignored Al, and whispered into Ella's ear. "If all you wanted was a kiss, you could have just asked." He drew his face away from her ear, then he kissed her passionately on the lips.

Ella's eyes widened as Roy's lips touched her dark pink, soft lips, then closed once again.

After kissing for a few moments Ella lightly bit Roy's lip, ending the kiss. "I just wanted you to notice me." She whispered as a tear rolled down her face.

"I never looked away." He whispered back smiling.

**THE END**

_**Hey guys, It's Ciela. I hope that you actually read this all the way through. XD I'm sorry that It's so bad. **_


	2. Chapter 2

I was sitting as his desk. He was supposed to be out all day today and I loved his office. Maybe it was because it reminded me of him. Maybe it was because it smelled of books. Maybe it's because every time I walked into his office I normally see him in his chair, working, filling out paper work. And though I'm always rejected here, I know that he likes me.

I search through his desk, seeing if there was anything inside any of the compartments about me. But sadly, no; there was nothing except paper work and an extra pair of his gloves that he used in battle. I missed him…

I was supposed to have the day off too but, Al can only get in with me and he needed a book. I don't know what for exactly but… he said that he just wanted to read about something and he trailed off… or perhaps my mind just wondered. The world may never know. –Though it was most likely me that had the wondering mind… -

I heard footsteps and I thought nothing of it. If anyone saw me, I wasn't really doing anything bad. I was only in his office. It's not really as if I were doing anything wrong. Going through his desk, maybe that was a tad bit illegal but I put everything back so it wouldn't matter anyways.

I heard someone opening the door. I sat back and relaxed; I wanted to act like I was doing wrong because I was doing nothing wrong anyways.

I boot my feet up on the desk, showing my knee high boots and I was maybe showing some of my underwear. But, I didn't really care about that. We're all family here, it's not like I wasn't wearing underwear.

The door opened up fully and I tried to look as careless as possible but there he was… Roy. The man I longed to see and the man that I didn't want to be seen by right at this moment. He was supposed to be off today, why was he here?

He looked at me and smirked slightly, I tried to remain careless. "Well, if it isn't Ella." He said and his smirked grew into a gentle smile.

"Roy," I said and smiled. "I thought that you didn't work today."

"I thought the same went for you. What are you doing here?" He questioned, raising his eyebrow. I couldn't stand it when he did that, it was too attractive.

"Well, Al sure does love to read and I'm his ticket in." I put my feet back on the ground as softly as possible but my heels still made a clicking noise when they hit the floor.

"Oh? And how long is Al supposed to be searching for a book?" He asked, his tone seeming different from normal. His voice was always attractive, but it never has sounded like this.

"I..I uh… don't know…" I said still astonished that Roy's voice could get more attractive than it normally is.

"Oh, is that so?" He asked as he walked closer and sat on the empty desk in front of me.

"It is so." I smiled at him, trying to ignore this new tone that he had taken on in just these past few moments. "What did you come here for anyways?" I asked, trying to get my mind off of his voice.

"I came here to get a book as well." He replied, his voice still in that unknown tone.

"Your office isn't the library." I said, now raising my right eyebrow.

Roy looked into my eyes, our staring contest intense. His eyes seemed cold but lustful. It was strange, I had never seen him look at me this way before.

"Roy," I said after there was a few moments of silence, "are you sick..?" I asked, trying to see if he would tell me what was up with the weird tone and the look that he had been giving me the entire time that he had set foot into his office.

"No, no, no; there's nothing wrong, Ella. I'm perfect." He said as his words sent chills down my spine. I knew that I had goose bumps everywhere. What was going on? What does he want? What is he getting at?

"You're perfect? You, Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist?" I asked, trying to sound sarcastic, at least a little bit so I wouldn't seem too obvious.

Roy leaned and his face was close to mine, really close… too close; but not close enough. We stayed there for a while, his face close to mine, our lips nearly touching. We stared into each other's eyes for a long time. It seemed like neither of us blinked because we didn't want to miss a moment of the other's presence. We didn't want to miss a second of staring into each other's eyes. The feeling that I got from him was more than fantastic. The feelings that were radiating around us were no less than intoxicating. I don't know what it was that happened. I don't know how we got this close. All I know is, I didn't want to stop looking at his eyes. I didn't want to pull away. He was the moon in my midnight sky. He was the peace in my war of untamed thoughts and feelings. I stared into his eyes so long that the world around my faded; disappeared. Where it went, I have no clue. But it wasn't there. It was him and me, nothing more.

After an eternity of the most beautiful moment of my life, he leaned closer, and closer… and closer. Our lips collided with the most gentle touch. It seemed as if he thought that I were a glass china doll that he didn't want to break. His kiss made it seem like I was fragile… like if something were to touch me any harder than what he had… I would have shattered into dust so that he could never hold me again.

This kiss, this moment, it lasted for so long, but it seemed to not last long enough. He leaned away from me, but our faces were still close. And though he had never kissed me without me throwing a fit… I could tell that he wanted to kiss me. I could tell that he wouldn't have it any other way. I know that we aren't really together, but he has feelings for me and I have feelings for him. I don't think that it could be any more clear than that.

As our faces linger I wondered if he was going to kiss me again. I wondered if he was going to back away and tell me to leave. I wanted to know what his next move was. I had no idea, and at this point, I had no idea what was going to happen next and I hated it. Surprises are the worst.

After what seemed like forever we both heard a knock on the door that made us both jump. Roy backed away from my face and stood from his place on the desk that now, once again, took the title as "empty".

"Come in." Roy said, his voice back to normal.

Al entered that room and gave me a look like "_Why did it take him so long to grant me permission to come into his office?"_ I widened my eyes at him, signaling to him to not say anything about anything he thought was going on.

"I got the books that I needed." Al said, his childish voice breaking the silence.

"That's good," I said back to him as I stood from the chair and pulled down my skirt because it had rode up my legs slightly when I had sat.

I walk passed Roy and smiled at him the turned my head forward and walked towards the door, as did Alphonse.

"Bye." I said, not looking back.

"Bye." Alphonse said after me even though he was already out the door.

"Leave me here all alone… until next time, Ella." Roy said, that voice that he used before had returned so I had to turn around.

As I did so, I saw him smirk and wink at me. He was playing games; but I was okay with that.

"It takes two to tango." I said and smirked. He smirked back, knowing that I meant "you wanna play games? Let's do this."

I slowly walked out of the door, trying to savor the smell of books… the smell of him.

"_Until next time…" The words played over and over in my head… next time, Roy. Next time. _


End file.
